Scream! If you like this movie
by Anyastazya
Summary: Sarah finds out they are making a movie out of her experiences! She must stop it!
1. Chapter 1

AN:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth...just Jareth :P I guess the REAL people I used own themselves...hopefully. It would be odd and sad if they didn't. (And I changed some of their names for their own protection...well actually mine...but you know who they really are!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scream!...if you like this movie   
  
(Part I)  
  
Steam came billowing out of the bathroom as the door opened, seconds later Sarah stepped through in a robe with a towel wrapped around her hair. She crossed to her closet and stepped inside to get dressed. Minutes later she walked out in jeans and a green sleeveless shirt. She stepped into some stylish sandals before walking out of the room towards the kitchen.  
  
It looked to be a slow day. She was a professional author, and quite accomplished. She had already published several and she was only in her early twenties still. For once, her overly active imagination was paying off for her. Today, though, she was trying to get some motivation for writing more for her stories, as she had been for the last couple days. This always happened at some point in her books...where she came to a slow spot in the plot and hit a dry spell in her writing.  
  
She hoped the current dry spell didn't last too long as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and grabbed a danish. She went over to the table to eat and grabbed the morning newspaper. On the cover was a story of a missing child. It prompted flashbacks to her experience years ago. It seemed like ages since she had wished Toby away; he had come so close to being like this poor child on the front page. She mused with a smile if that's where this child was.  
  
"What's in store for the world of news today? Any inspiration for a fantasy author with a creative block?" she muttered to herself as she flipped through the paper. Sometimes reading movie descriptions gave her ideas for her stories, same as reading other books. She flipped to the entertainment section and read the list of upcoming movies then stopped when she spotted a disturbing headline.  
  
"Several creative powerhouses team up to produce movie loosely based on the classic book, Labyrinth..." Sarah read aloud. "What the-" He eyes scanned the article; having had her interest piqued to high heaven and wanting to know what "loosely" meant exactly.  
  
Her eyes scanned the article a bit franticly. Loosely, meaning that they were setting the story in modern times. And not just putting the characters in modern time, oh no. The movie was going to be about a girl who loved the book so much that she spent all her time daydreaming about the story, and one day finds herself within the story...in the Labyrinth. She felt lightheaded, and she couldn't quite get enough breath. With alarmed eyes she stood and started to make a run for her room, but the world came spinning into blackness before she got too far from the table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gregory Lymon, big time movie producer and the guy behind many big sci-fi classics, stood in a room looking at the other two producers of the movie that was already getting so much hype just for the collaboration that was being formed between him and director, Jake Hall, who also had many fantasy movies to his credit and was also known for his great special effects. Both turned towards the man who had pulled them together for this movie. He was helping produce, direct, write, compose, sing, and act for this movie.  
  
"If we are to start filming soon we need to fill the role of the heroine, David," Gregory said wringing his hands at the young rock star.  
  
"No problem," David purred back in his British accent. "I have the perfect girl for the role. Unfortunately I can not get a hold of her, though. But, I know for sure she will want to be a part of this. As soon as she gets wind of this she will be coming to US."  
  
"And just who is this girl?" Jake tilted his head to the side to study David. "And what if she doesn't come?"  
  
"Oh, she will...and you'll find out soon enough when she gets here. "Sources" have already leaked to the press that there is a collaboration in the works between all of us. That was quite a bit ago, she has heard of it by now. I am sure. She'll be here very soon I'd say." He checked his watch as if he knew the exact moment she would burst through the door.  
  
As if on cue the door did burst open and Sarah spilled in followed by a couple security guards. David waved them off and they left with suspicious looks in the young woman's direction. Sarah looked at all three of them and then stormed over to David. She waved a finger under his nose.  
  
"Where is he?? I know he's behind this!" Sarah demanded. Jake reached for her, but she shrugged him off.  
  
"Jake, Gregory...this is the girl I told you about. Did I not say she would be here?"  
  
"Don't I know you from somewhere, miss?" Gregory asked.  
  
Sarah spared him a sideways look. "Sarah Williams, New York Times best-selling author." She glared back at David. "Tell me where he is!"  
  
David waved away the other two men with a comment that he would handle this. He looked down at Sarah. "Well well well, you are as intelligent as ever. I knew you would come as soon as I *LEAKED* the information about this movie to the press."  
  
Sarah's eyes narrowed on the other man. "Jareth put you up to this? Why ever would you agree to such a horrid thing??"  
  
David walked around behind Sarah, purring in his velvety voice. "Obviously, not quite quick enough to get the whole puzzle figured out are we?" He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I *AM* Jareth, my dear Sarah."  
  
She spun around in shock. Her face alternating between flushed and pale, which was quite hard to do...but couldn't be helped in these circumstances. She struggled to regain her composure...she had already fainted once today, twice would do her no good. So she brought back her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
David/Jareth caught her hand, squeezing a bit harder than he meant too. His jaw worked as he fought down the anger that came bubbling up in response to her striking him. "How could I what, Sarah? How could I not tell you of my Aboveground persona? It was none of your business. How could I make this movie? It was my story to tell, also." He yanked hard on her arm so she stumbled up against him. "But, you are a part of it, too. Aren't you? I told those two men that you were going to be playing the heroine, yourself. If I had it my way, though, your role would be called the evil ice queen."  
  
"I'm sorry then. Sorry you will have to tell them to find a new actress. Sorry that you think I owe you something for not falling at your feet after your horrendous behavior! And I am SORRY that you are such an ASS!" She lifted her chin and looked up at him stubbornly with just as much anger blazing back at him from her shining green eyes, shining with tears unshed and brought on by such hot anger.  
  
"Oh...you will be playing yourself." His voice deadly calm. "Wasn't it your dream to be an actress, anyways? This is your chance, your first movie...a major event in theatrical history and you get to be a part of it." When he saw no change in her unending stubbornness he leaned in real close, lips nearly touching hers...breath heating each other's skin. "You will be in it or I tell a whole lot of nasty secrets. Ones about how very real the events this movie is based on, our sordid past together, a few things you don't think I know but I do from watching you through my crystals...need I continue?"  
  
There were many reactions that poured over her face. Paleness...then a warm flush again...and then hurt...but it was gone quickly to give way for defeat. "Do I have any say in the reenactment of my life-story here? Cause I know you well enough you will edit to your outrageous liking...and there are some things that even those threats won't get me to do." She lifted a shaky chin.  
  
"I could be a nice guy and say yes..." he took a step back and released her quite suddenly. She stumbled back into a table and grabbed onto the surface to steady herself. "We'll see..."  
  
Sarah was standing there with large eyes. Her day had started out so normal and boring. For the second time in her life she regretted complaining about the boring side of life. Boring wasn't so bad as long as you were safe and happy. Now she was neither.  
  
"I believe I should drag you down to wardrobe so they can get to fitting you," Jareth looked her up and down, studying the young women she had become. She had filled out into soft womanly curves. He swallowed and regained his train of thought. "You were the one we were waiting for...we start filming next week."  
  
He stalked towards the door, taking her by the arm and nearly dragging her along with him. He was more frustrated with himself for reacting to her than actually mad at her. Well...he WAS mad for that strike across his face. But, deep down he knew he had had it coming to him. He growled to himself as he flung her through the door into wardrobe.  
  
"Libby, this is the girl you were waiting for, our dear Sarah," he said to the middle-aged woman inside. "I believe you can get right to work and tell me when you are done." With that he stormed down the hall towards his own office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later Sarah sat huddled on her couch. The script was on the coffee table and she was glaring at it intensely. Of course he would put his own spin on it, she had pretty much expected him to. But this was preposterous! In this she trembled at his feet and gave in! And the ball...well, we won't mention what he did there.  
  
She was staying here in her house! Hang the consequences, he couldn't make her do it. Who cared if he told everyone everything. No one would believe him! She nodded to herself and with her foot kicked the script onto the floor.  
  
She heard a chuckle from the doorway and snapped her head around to look. "Now is that any way to behave at your age? What did the script ever do to you?" He smirked and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she gave him her most deathly glare. "It sickened me beyond belief. I will not have a part in this foolishness!"  
  
"Oh yes you will, remember our agreement?" He straightened and walked over to her.  
  
"I also remember saying that I was not going to be a party to you butchering the events that took place."  
  
"I told you we'd see." He dropped onto the couch beside her and she scooted away from him. "I can have a look at the script with you and try to work out some kinks with you, but if you insist on being disagreeable..." He let it drift off and gave her a knowing look.  
  
"Doesn't mean I have to sit in your lap or something..." Sarah grumbled and tried to scoot a little closer. She picked up the script and flipped to the first scene she had a problem with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah stood in the dressing room at the studios and glared at the mirror. She was so not wearing this. She couldn't believe the man and him trying to push his luck at every turn. He thought running the labyrinth in a halter top and miniskirt was going to fly with her? No way. She stomped out and towards his office. She stood in there and glares at his infuriating face.  
  
"I am not wearing this. I am starting to think you are doing everything you can to give me a very early stroke," she tapped her foot angrily.  
  
He smirked. "You're right...that's not the real costume. I just wanted to see your reaction."  
  
"GODDAMN YOU JARETH!"  
  
Sarah turned and stormed out of the room. He just threw back his head and laughed as hard as he had in a long time. When she reached her dressing room she found a different outfit laid out for her. It was much closer to the clothes she had worn the original trip. It was loose jeans and a light blue t-shirt along with canvas shoes. She sighed and changed into them gratefully.  
  
Afterwards she headed to the set where they would start filming today. She sighed and took a look around. At least he wasn't fudging the details of the scenery. She was still standing there looking around when Jareth...ahem...David came walking towards her from behind with a smile.  
  
He leaned in to purr, "You going to complain about the set next?"  
  
She spun around to look at him, then raised her chin. "Not really...you didn't try to mess this up I guess."  
  
"Just behave and I won't make your room into a David Bowie love shack," he smirked insolently. "Or wear the sex kitten outfit again."  
  
She glared at him and moved to the opposite end of the set until it was time to start filming. The whole time she gritted her teeth and forced out the words he had written for her. These coming months were going to be really hard. She dreaded it all...especially those scenes that got WAY off the mark from reality. At least they had reached SOME compromises the other day.  
  
When they were done for the day she stormed back to her dressing room. She had started to peal off her shirt when she turned and saw him standing right there. She squeaked and yanked down her shirt again.  
  
"Haven't you heard of knocking???!!" She cried, distressed at having just flashed the Goblin King.  
  
He just chuckled and walked further into the room. "Yeah."  
  
She shook her head and looked at him with a frown. "Is there something you wanted??"  
  
"You," he retorted with a straight face and she frowned more deeply. He shrugged. "You can make it all much more easier on yourself...if you would just give in to me instead of being so damned stubborn."  
  
"So that's what this is? A ploy to get me to give myself over to you again? Some kind of payback for defeating the labyrinth and wounding your pride?"  
  
He loomed over her and leaned in close. "Isn't it always a trick to get you in my arms? When has it not?"  
  
She planted her hands on her hips. "Well you have another thing coming, so you might as well give up now."  
  
"Really? Well we'll see about that by the end of our new little game." He reached out to cup her face in his hand and run his thumb over her cheek. "For you know I can be just as stubborn, and right now I have the upper hand."  
  
"Maybe I shall just have to cut off that hand." She let the double meaning sink in before he let his arm drop back to his side. She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Now will you please leave? I need to get dressed and go get some rest. It's going to be a LOOONNG day tomorrow." She smiled with mock sweetness and waved him away. Once he was gone she dropped onto her couch with a loud sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a month and the two were still at odds. Neither gave ground to the other and they repeatedly butted heads about everything. The rest of the crew could sense the tension that was thick between the two, but never said anything. Soon the holidays were upon them and the crew went on brake for the week. Sarah went home to sulk in private.  
  
Hours later Jareth appeared to check in on her and probably give her a few gray hairs. He found her sitting in the middle of the floor nursing a bottle of liquor with another bottle laying empty beside her. He rolled his eyes heavenward and groaned.  
  
"Sarah...what are you doing?" he asked and knelt beside her. He pried the bottle from her fingers.  
  
"Celebrating my horrid life," she muttered. "And it's a private party so scram...both of you..."  
  
Jareth stretched out his legs and sat down fully beside her. He slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Have I been treating you that badly?"  
  
She snorted. "Yeah!"  
  
"Oh...well maybe we should just call a truce, make a deal or something," he looked down and murmured against her hair. "I'll behave if you do."  
  
"That sounds nice," Sarah leaned her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes. This felt all warm and good.  
  
"And, if we get through this without hurting each other," he rubbed his jaw with his free hand, "again. I'll help you with your stories. I know of course you were hitting a dry spell before this movie came along."  
  
"Kay..." she mumbled sleepily into his shirt. He leaned his head down to look at her face and saw she had fallen asleep in his arms. He cradled her for a bit comfortingly before carrying her to her bedroom and laying her down on her bed. He tucked her in under the covers and then bent over to give her a light kiss before going.  
  
"Sleep well, my Sarah." 


	2. Chapter 2

AN:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth...just Jareth :P And some day I will own JACKIE CHAN!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Erm...that had nothing to do with my labyfic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scream!...if you like this movie   
  
(Part II)  
  
After the new year, Sarah returned to the set of the movie. She still was not sure if Jareth's visit had been a product of her alcohol. She stood inside her dressing room with her palm pressed to her forehead. She wouldn't put it past his tightness to come to her home to be a nuisance, but the end of the night was a bit fuzzy. It just had to be a drug-induced dream...nay, nightmare. Well, she could torture herself later with remembering that night. If she didn't come out there soon - in costume - that Goblin King might come looking for her.  
  
She turned to get her "costume" on. Well, this one at least wasn't as bad as it had been. She sighed and pulled on the outfit that was better suited for a teenage girl. The scene took place in a club, where Sarah went to loosen up and hang out with friends. Yeah, right; as if she would go to a club - IN THIS - to loosen up. Oh, well, this was the least of her problems and mild by comparison to other things Jareth had tried to slip in. So she wasn't going to lose her cool over a black leather miniskirt, knee high boots, and a shirt of crimson velvet with long bell sleeves.  
  
After getting ready, she drove the small distance to the club where they would be shooting on location. She walked onto the "set" and gave the customary glare in Jareth...ahem, David Bowie's direction. He smiled wolfishly in return, looking her over.  
  
"We obviously chose costumers well," Jareth commented to the men standing around him. They chuckled in reply.  
  
Sarah growled.  
  
"Oh, don't mind, David," a feminine voice said as a woman came up beside her. "He likes giving the girls a hard time. But, I am sure you know that by now."  
  
Sarah, glad to have something else to occupy her mind, turned to the woman. "Unfortunately, I do."  
  
The woman was very pretty with long, strawberry blonde hair that was full of body. She had wide green eyes ringed with heavy lashes. Her pale face was complete with high cheekbones, a small upturned nose, and full red lips. She was also quite shorter than Sarah, with a lithe body. 'Very Irish,' Sarah thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, my name is Caira Cavanough," she smiled in a friendly a manner at her words. "I believe my role is your best friend, Moira Connor."  
  
"I take it then that you know who I am." Sarah returned the smile in kind. She thought she had found a friend in arms.  
  
"Of course; and I have read a few of your books. They are great, but I won't drool all over you like some star struck teenager. Working in movies has a habit of getting you used to seeing famous people and people you admire." She leaned closer with a grin. "Though...I wouldn't mind getting your John Hancock on my copies of your books. Don't worry, you won't find them on ebay or something the next day."  
  
"Of course, of course. And if you like, I am in dire need of a "tester" or whatever you want to call it. I can get you to read some of the stuff I am working on so I can get some feedback." She thumbed towards Jareth. "David called me for this project during a dry spell in one of my books."  
  
"Oh! I would love too!" Caira smiled.  
  
Jareth walked over to the two women and kept his gaze on Sarah. She was always curious at his aboveground appearance; how could he look so much different yet so much the same as she remembered? David only wore his hair to his shoulders, a few shades darker than Jareth's near-white platinum. His clothes were less flamboyent, but still somehow "Jareth."  
  
"I am so glad to see you getting along," Jareth said smoothly. "You will be working together a bit and good for the nature of your roles."  
  
"Of course I would enjoy meeting a fan," Sarah was determined not to let her new friend suspect her past encounter with Jareth.  
  
"How did you two meet? They said it was David who cast you for the role," Caira asked curiously.  
  
Sarah was about to think on that when Jareth stepped in with an answer for her.  
  
"Aww...well, me and Sarah are old chums. She's the daughter of the starlet, Linda Williams who I worked with a few times. I met this darling in my younger days when she was bit a wee tike." He grinned and patted Sarah soundly on the back. She nearly fell forward with the force, but recovered so she could listen to more of his "tale." "I also must confess that I am a fan of her books. Some of the pleasure obviously coming from the fact that most of the leading males are fashioned after me."  
  
Sarah glared at him. Of all the nonsense... She frowned to herself. Well...she had been a bit consumed by thought of him after their...chance meeting when she was younger. But, really...to assume that they were...he was so full of himself! Even if they were....  
  
"Wow," Caira said with awe, not noticing Sarah's inner tormoil. "Thats probably why I like them so!" She laughed and winked at Sarah before moving off to talk with some other girls who had just shown up for the shoot.  
  
Sarah rounded on Jareth. "You are so full of shit." She hissed.  
  
He leaned close with his patented smirk, face mear millimeters from hers. "You know, and I know, that I spoke the truth. I, of course, did read your books. To think I would do otherwise might have been a foolish assumption, but deap down you knew I would. Did you think I wouldn't know?"  
  
"You made me sound like a silly schoolgirl with a crush to her!" She motioned behind her with brows furrowed. "Is it to much to ask that I be able to make friends on the set with the rest of the cast without sticking yourself in where you're not wanted."  
  
He leaned back only far enough to tap his lips, though not quite far for his finger brushed hers slightly also now and then. She was too angry to call him on "copping a feel". "Which to address first...I should probably go in the same order just for good ole times." He hooked the same finger under her chin. "Is it not true, what you just said. Back then...a schoolgirl...with a crush, especially afterwards?" She was about to protest when he put a finger to her lips. "Let me finish, dear Sarah. Don't deny it, it's an insult to my intelligence...I do not insult yours in such a way. As for the other; if you had not noticed this 'crush' I implied that is real makes you no different from her. It actually makes you a human girl, Sarah. And whyyyy would you want to make friends on the set of my godforsaken movie?" He lifted a brow mockingly.  
  
"To keep me from wanting to maim myself."  
  
Jareth thought back to the state he had found her on Christmas and his smirk faltered for a second. Sarah noticed this, but was not sure what to make of the look that had passed over his face...concern? Surely not. The almighty Goblin King himself would not be concerned with the girl who conquered his kingdom and humiliated him those years ago. She reminded herself why she was on this movie set in the first place...his own personal brand of payback, remember??? She sighed and turned away, giving them distance.  
  
"I better get into place, Mr. Director, and start practicing with the other girls," Sarah walked over to Caira and had her make introductions.  
  
Jareth watched, his brows knit while he allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts. Was he truly giving her THAT much trouble? He had only meant to play with her a bit, make her think he was seeking his revenge. He had gotten over his anger at the incident not long after it happened...instead intrigued with the young lady who had gotten through the labyrinth, surely not by some sort of genius but with her sheer determination and will to get her brother back. She had enchanted his subjects and himself, to tell the truth.  
  
"David?" a deep voice broke him out of his reverie and watching of Sarah get on with the actresses. He turned to look at one of his assistants. "We're ready to begin, when you are."  
  
"Thank you," David turned and went to take his position so he could say action before taking his position to enter the scene himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The music was pulsing in the club where Sarah sat chatting with her friends over drinks. The dance floor was packed with people writhing to the beat. She looked down at her drink and then back at her best friend Moira. She knew her buddy was only trying to be helpful, but it just wasn't working.  
  
"I think I'm gonna finish my drink and call it a night," Sarah smiled and tipped back the rest of her drink. "Thank you for dragging me out here, but I have to get up early tomorrow morning for a meeting."  
  
She stood and made the good-byes to the group of friends. She turned and headed for the door, trying to make herself a path through the crowd. She had to weave in and out of groups, and dodge people who were a bit tipsy. She grumbled to herself that she was never going to make it out of here at this rate. But, she went still when she caught a glimpse of something yards away over the heads of the club-goers.  
  
No, it can't be...can it? He wouldn't show up here...he wasn't real. She shook her head slowly. Maybe she was seeing things, though she really hadn't drank much. She tried to press through the crowd again, trying to ignore that feeling of dread growing in her. It was too eerily like the dream of the ballroom, this realization only heightening her fears. She kept catching flittering glances of him through the crowd, his eyes always locked on her. She gave a shriek finally and lost interest in being gentle with the people in her way. She shoved her way through to make a flight for the door and out of this place.  
  
She was closing in on the door, was so close, when she was brought to a stop. She nearly collided with a solid wall of chest. Her eyes rose, though she already knew who. He was staring down at her, his face impassive and eyes piercing.  
  
"Did you think I would let you get away when I have just gotten here?" he said smoothly.  
  
"And just what ARE you doing here?" Sarah lifted her chin and looked him over, considering his aboveground look. Even if he did change his clothes and have halfway normal hair, he would never fit in.  
  
"Ah, come on, dear Sarah," he leaned in close, nose nearly touching, "You know why I am here."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow, refusing to be intimidated. "To seek your revenge by turning me stark, raving mad?"  
  
"As much as the idea of you being bound and muzzled sounds good, that is not why I am here." He smirked down at her devilishly. "So think, Sarah, what does that leave?"  
  
"I am not up to playing mind games with you right now, Jareth," Sarah pushed him lightly out of her way and moved past him towards the door.  
  
She was aware of him following as she exited the club and took the few steps down to the street. For a moment, the sound of steps following her stopped and she thought he had taken the hint. No such luck. He appeared just in front of her as she walked by an alley and dragged her into it's darkness. He pressed her against the cold bricks of the building that made one side of the alleyway.  
  
"Since you force me to state my cause," he began through gritted teeth. "I came here for YOU. To claim you and return you to my castle in the Underground."  
  
"And if I don't want to go? I don't hear you asking ME about this."  
  
"Oh, I don't think there's any question about if you want to go...to my castle...with me..."  
  
He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, one of the hands pinning her shoulders to the wall slipped down to her waist. It went around her back to draw her closer to him as the kiss deepened when she opened up to him. It had begun to rain lightly, but neither seemed to notice or care. The hand that had remained on her shoulder traveled up to tangle in her hair as her hands roamed his chest. Finally, he lifted his head far enough so that they could look into each other's eyes. Then, he glanced down as a crystal appeared in his hands, and back up into her eyes. She had a moment to register what he was doing before they disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah disentangled herself from Jareth's arms after they finished shooting the scene with wide eyes staring at him. That had been...WOW. Her cheeks were flushed as she turned to make her escape. He caught her arm before she could and murmured into her ear.  
  
"Dinner tonight; please say yes."  
  
She turned her head to look at him, study his face and judge his thoughts. She only saw that the kiss had obviously effected him too as his eyes were dark with arousal and he was pressed close enough to her back for her to feel other evidence. The warm solidness nestled against her back made her heart beat faster. He seemed to only want dinner for the normal reasons that a guy who desired a woman would want to take her out. A devilish part of her mind piped up, 'to get them into bed!' But, fortunately the sensible side smacked the voice around.  
  
She gave a wavering smile. "Sure, give me an hour to get changed and you can pick me up at my dressing room."  
  
"I wouldn't mind you staying just like that." His breath caressed her neck.  
  
"Well, I mind." She pulled away and turned to look at him. "An hour, at my dressing room. See you then, Jareth." She nodded before walking into the club to say good night to her new friend, Caira.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth stood outside her dressing room forty-five minutes later. He had opted for a change of clothes, also. She was warming up to him and he wanted to keep pleasing her. He was in a casual black suit with a red silk shirt, both the shirt and jacket left open to bare his muscled chest. Seeing her in such a state at Christmas had been heartbreaking, he hadn't meant to hurt her. He admittedly had thought up this scheme to manipulate her into his arms. But, since then he had been feeling like a cad. He glanced down at his watch...forty-seven minutes. He sighed, she had said an hour, and he was going to wait an hour. Probably more, so he didn't look anxious.  
  
He was surprised by the door opening and Sarah sticking her head out. "Will you stop standing out there like some peeping tom??"  
  
He looked embarrassed to be caught. "I, uh...you said an hour."  
  
"Well, I'm ready," she stepped out and turned off the light before locking the door. She was in a navy blue skirt with slits that showed a good length of leg and a cream colored sleeveless knit top. She had slipped her feet into black leather ankle boots with heals that clicked as she walked past him. She glanced over her shoulder at him when he didn't move. "Are we going to dinner or not?"  
  
"Yes, dear Sarah," He smiled and came forward to take her by the elbow in a very gentlemanly way. He took out a crystal and they disappear.  
  
She was surprised to see she was in his castle again. She looked at him with some alarm, but saw the table set for a romantic dinner for two. The two place settings were set with golden china, golden flatware, and crystal goblets. There were candles lit all over the room and a couple set on the table.  
  
"Is my surprise pleasing?" Jareth asked as he lead her over to the table. He pulled out her chair, then scooted her in before seating himself.  
  
"I'm too shocked to discern what my feelings of this are, truthfully," Sarah looked at him. She made a sweep of her hand in his direction, "But why the aboveground appearance if you were bringing me down here?"  
  
"I thought you would prefer I look nice."  
  
"I would prefer you be yourself." She smiled. "And being truthful DOES please me."  
  
"I shall keep that in mind."  
  
He made a sweep of his hand over the table and they were served. The goblets filled with wine and their plates with food. As they ate they chatted amiably, as if they were two old friends. This made Jareth's hopes soar, if they could act like chums then they might be able to grow to more... Hopefully, of course. She began to ask him questions about the labyrinth and the underground, and he answered them as best as he could.  
  
"And, all those creatures I encountered down there, along with some I may have not, are some sort of political prisoner or something?"  
  
"No, some were just there specifically to aid you by the magic that rules the labyrinth, some were there to hinder you, and some simply...live there." He took a sip of wine regally.  
  
"So...Hoggle? And Ludo...and Sir Didymus?" She looked at him with pain in her eyes.  
  
"They are all still there," he patted her hand gently.  
  
Then he wiped his mouth with his napkin before standing. He drew her up beside him and led her to the window that looked out upon the labyrinth and the goblin city. He leaned in close to say quietly in her ear,  
  
"If you would like to see them and know I speak the truth, you have only to ask me."  
  
Sarah turned slightly and looked up at him. "No, I don't doubt your word. I, a imaginitive young girl then, had been worried of what you would do to them after I left. I was worried you would punish them..."  
  
"No...though I contemplated it, I am glad that they did. As much as my poor male ego was hurt to be beat for the first time, and by a young girl. As much as it hurt when you left...I wouldn't have wanted you to lose." His eyes were intense and she was lost in them. "Do you want to see them?"  
  
"Not right now," she whispered. "Another time, maybe, when I am not busy." She leaned in the small distance to his mouth.  
  
He was surprised, but didn't look the gift horse in the mouth and began to kiss her back with all the passion that had been building in him since he first saw her. He pulled her close, both entwining their arms around the other.  
  
He drew back his head. "Ifff..." he smirked, "you would like to stay the night, I can have a room prepared and then tomorrow we can visit your friends."  
  
"That sounds nice, Jareth," She smiled back up at him.  
  
He chuckled and lowered his head to ravage her lips once more. After a few passion-filled moments, he had had enough of standing there in the middle of the dining room like that. He swept her up into his arms and started down the hall. To hell with the extra room, he carried her into his room and deposited her on his large bed.  
  
The bed was covered in soft crimson silk with pillows of the same color mixed with those of dark violet and black. The curtains hanging around the bed were shear and a pale white that made her imagination call up a mist surrounding the bed. There was a desk and chair of dark mahogany off in the corner, but that was all the furnishing in the room.  
  
He lowered himself beside her and drew her into his arms. "Do you know how much I have dreamed of being like this with you?" he whispered into her ear, kissing the little ridge there. "And more...and I know you have, also."  
  
She wanted to protest and deny it, but it was true. She laid her head against his chest and slipped her hand under the open silk shirt to run over the hard plains of his chest, "Many times if you are any like me." She smiled up at him.  
  
"MANY many..." he kissed her forehead, eyelids, nose and lips. "And dreamed of more than this." She blushed, and he chuckled. "But that would not be wise now, and I am more than happy with this. Sleeping with you here beside me, knowing that I have the real thing in my bed...in my arms."  
  
She smiled warmly and kissed his chin. "Ditto."  
  
"Then sleep, for tomorrow we go out to visit old friends." 


End file.
